polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
CDP
right|250px Informacje w przygotowaniu. Zlecone polskie wersje językowe |- | |1997 |''Ace Ventura'' | |- |''Lew Leon'' | |- | |''Worms 2'' |Studio FX |- |1998 |''Hopkins FBI'' |Studio GREEN |- | |1999 |''Airline Tycoon'' | |- |''Alien Nations'' | |- |''Atlantis II'' | |- |''Baldur’s Gate: Wrota Baldura'' | |- |''Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy'' | |- |''Descent³'' | |- |''The Settlers III'' |Studio GREEN |- |''Worms: Armageddon'' | |- | |2000 |''Anno 1602: Tworzenie nowego świata'' | |- |''Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar'' | |- |''Aztec: Klątwa w sercu Złotego Miasta'' | |- |''Baldur’s Gate II: Cienie Amn'' | |- |''Diablo II'' | |- |''Die by the Sword'' | |- |''Faust: Gra duszy'' | |- |''Freespace 2'' | |- |''Gift'' | |- |''Hokus pokus Różowa Pantera'' |Studio GREEN |- |''Icewind Dale'' | |- |''Incubation: Battle Isle faza czwarta'' | |- |''Invictus: W cieniu Olimpu'' | |- |''Kroniki Czarnego Księżyca'' | |- |''Larry 7: Miłość na fali'' |Studio GREEN |- |''Majesty: Symulacja królestwa fantasy'' | |- |''Messiah'' | |- |''Odyseja: W poszukiwaniu Ulissesa'' | |- |''Pizza Syndicate'' | |- |''Planescape: Torment'' | |- |''Pompei: Legenda Wezuwiusza'' | |- |''The Devil Inside'' | |- |''The Longest Journey: Najdłuższa podróż'' | |- |''The Settlers III: Misja Amazonek'' | |- |''Wehikuł czasu'' | |- | |2001 |''Adaś i pirat Barnaba'' | |- |''Adaś i pirat Barnaba 2'' | |- |''Arthur’s Knights: Rycerze króla Artura'' | |- |''Baldur’s Gate II: Tron Bhaala'' |PAY Studio, Start International Polska |- |''Battle Isle: The Andosia War'' | |- |''Colin McRae Rally'' | |- |''Corsairs: Conquest at Sea'' |Studio FX |- |''Diablo II: Lord of Destruction'' |Start International Polska |- |''Dracula: Zmartwychwstanie'' |Studio FX |- |''Egipt: Przepowiednia Heliopolis'' | |- |''Giants: Obywatel Kabuto'' | |- |''Hellboy'' | |- |''Icewind Dale: Serce zimy'' |Start International Polska |- |''Iron Strategy'' | |- |''Jagged Alliance 2.5: Unfinished Business'' | |- |''Jekyll & Hyde'' | |- |''Kingdom Under Fire'' |Studio FX |- |''Might and Magic VII: Za krew i honor'' | |- |''Millennium Racer'' | |- |''Na kłopoty Pantera'' |Studio GREEN, Studio FX |- |''Original War'' | |- |''Pizza Connection 2'' |Studio FX |- |''Ring'' | |- |''Ronja, córka zbójnika'' | |Studio FX |- |''The Settlers IV'' |- |''The Sting! Kariera gangstera'' | |- |''Worms World Party'' |Studio FX |- |''Zax: Galaktyczny wojownik'' |Start International Polska |- | |2002 |''Cultures 2: Bramy Asgardu'' | |Studio FX |- |''Darkened Skye'' |- |''Disciples II: Mroczne proroctwo'' | |- |''Dracula 2: Ostatnie sanktuarium'' |Studio FX |- |''Gorasul: Dziedzictwo smoka'' | |- |''Gothic'' |Start International Polska |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic II'' | |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death'' | |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic IV'' | |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic IV: The Gathering Storm'' | |- |''Hitchcock: Ostatnie cięcie'' |Start International Polska |- |''Icewind Dale II'' |Studio FX |- |''Kirikou: Afrykańska przygoda'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Królik Bystrzak dla drugoklasisty: Misja na Ser-io'' |- |''Królik Bystrzak dla zerówki: Lot do Balonii'' |- |''Might and Magic IX'' |- |''Neverwinter Nights'' |Studio T-Rex |- |''Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót'' | |- |''Sabrina: Magiczna przygoda'' | |- |''Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica i magiczna czapka'' |Studio FX |- |''Scooby-Doo!: Strachy na lachy'' |Start International Polska |- |''Sea Dogs: Piraci'' | |- |''Snoopy na tropie: Kto znajdzie kocyk?'' |Studio T-Rex |- |''The Settlers IV: Trojanie i eliksir mocy'' |Studio FX |- |''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' |- |''Warrior Kings'' |Studio FX |- |''Zabawa z Kubusiem Puchatkiem: Puchatkowe przyjęcie'' | |Start International Polska |- | |2003 |''Artur: Konkurs dobrych uczynków'' |- |''Cold Zero: Ostatni sprawiedliwy'' | |Studio T-Rex |- |''Droga do Indii'' |- |''Etherlords II'' |- |''Gdzie jest Nemo?'' |Start International Polska |- |''Ghost Master'' |Studio T-Rex |- |''Gothic II'' |Start International Polska, Studio T-Rex |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War'' | |- |''Julia: Podróż do przeszłości – Kolorowe lata 60.'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Julia: Podróż do przeszłości – Szalone lata 20.'' |- |''Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide'' |Studio T-Rex |- |''Odjazdowy rajd'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Prosiaczek i przyjaciele'' |- |''Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood'' |- |''Scooby-Doo!: Miasto duchów'' |- |''Szymek czarodziej'' |Studio T-Rex |- |''ToCA Race Driver'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Tymek: Niczego się nie boję!'' |- |''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' |- |''Worms 3D'' | |Studio T-Rex |- | |2004 |''Alone in the Dark: Koszmar powraca'' |- |''Atomówki: Atak klonów straszliwego Mojo Jojo'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Atomówki: Wielka potyczka z Księżniczką Chytruską'' |- |''Chicago 1930'' | |Studio T-Rex |- |''Disciples II: Bunt elfów'' |- |''Iniemamocni'' |Studio T-Rex, Start International Polska |- |''Iniemamocni: Rodzinka, na którą nie ma mocnych'' | |- |''Król lew: Powrót do Lwiej Ziemi'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Kubusiowe przedszkole'' |- |''Matmoludki: Wysokogórska łamigłówka'' |Studio T-Rex |- |''Mój brat niedźwiedź'' |Start International Polska |- |''Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark'' |Studio T-Rex |- |''Podbój Rzymu'' | |- |''Scooby-Doo! Terror kamiennego smoka'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Scooby-Doo! 2: Potwory na gigancie'' |- |''Soldiers: Ludzie honoru'' |Studio T-Rex |- |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' |Start International Polska |- |''ToCA Race Driver 2'' |Studio T-Rex |- | |2005 |''Age of Empires III'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Agent Hugo'' |- |''Augustus: W służbie cezara'' | |- |''Barbie: Przygody syrenki'' | |- |''Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego: Zaczarowany las'' | |- |''Codename: Panzers – Faza druga'' | |- |''Comanche 4'' | |Studio T-Rex |- |''Delta Force: Helikopter w ogniu'' |- |''Empire Earth II'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Garfield'' |- |''Gothic II: Noc Kruka'' | |Studio T-Rex |- |''Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile'' |- |''Iniemamocni: Podziemne starcie'' | |- |''Juiced: Szybcy i gniewni'' |Studio Sonica, Studio T-Rex |- |''Kopciuszek: Zostań księżniczką'' | |- |''Kurczak Mały'' |Start International Polska |- |''Mumia'' | |- |''Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa'' | |- | |2006 |''Agent Hugo: RoboRumble'' |Start International Polska |- |''Auta'' | |- |''Auta: Przygody w Chłodnicy Górskiej'' | |- |''Cezar IV'' | |- |''Empire Earth II: Władza absolutna'' | |- |''Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż'' | |- |''Eragon'' |Studio Sonica |- |''Gdzie jest Nemo: Ucz się z Nemo'' | |- |''Gothic 3'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' |- |''Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker'' |- |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' |- |''Pro Evolution Soccer 6'' |- |''Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends'' |Studio T-Rex |- |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' |Start International Polska |- |''The Settlers II: 10-lecie'' | |- |''ToCA Race Driver 3'' | |- |''Viva Piñata'' |Start International Polska |- | |2007 |''Agent Hugo: Lemoon Twist'' | |- |''Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka'' | |- |''Barbie pamiętniki: Szkolna tajemnica'' | |- |''Barbie: Pokaz mody'' | |- |''Broken Sword: Anioł śmierci'' | |- |''Crackdown'' | |- |''Kurczak Mały: As w akcji!'' | |- |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Maska zdrajcy'' |Start International Polska |- |''Overlord'' | |- |''Ratatuj'' | |- |''Rodzinka Robinsonów'' |Studio Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Reklamowych „Armata” |- |''Scooby-Doo! Kamera! Akcja! Zamęt!'' ||Start International Polska |- |''Sega Rally'' | |- |''Świat Barbie: Zawody jeździeckie – Tajemnicza przejażdżka'' | |- |''Tycoon City: New York'' | |- |''Wiedźmin'' ||Start International Polska |- |''World in Conflict'' |Studio Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Reklamowych „Armata” |- | |2008 |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' |Studio PRL |- |''Alone in the Dark'' |Start International Polska |- |''Asterix: Wojna Galów'' | |- |''Asterix & Obelix XXL'' | |- |''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Misja – las Vegas'' | |- |''Barbie: 12 tańczących księżniczek'' | |- |''Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy'' |- |''Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights'' | |- |''Kocham konie'' | |- |''Kocham konie 2'' | |- |''Księżniczka: Bajkowa podróż'' | |- |''Mass Effect'' |Start International Polska |- |''Penumbra: Czarna plaga'' | |Studio PRL |- |''Penumbra: Przebudzenie'' |- |''Penumbra: Requiem'' | |- |''Power Rangers: Super Legendy'' | |- |''Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords'' | |- |''Rise & Fall: Civilizations at War'' |Studio PRL |- |''Sam & Max: Sezon 1'' |Start International Polska |- |''Turok'' |Studio Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Reklamowych „Armata” |- | |2009 |''Empire: Total War'' |Fun Factory YANINA |- |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Gniew Zehira'' |Start International Polska |- |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Wrota zachodu'' | |- |''Odlot'' | |- |''Painkiller: Resurrection'' | |- |''Postal X'' | |- |''Załoga G'' | |- | |2010 |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' |Start International Polska |- |''Afterfall: inSanity'' | |- |''Auta – odcinek specjalny: Bujdy na resorach'' | |- |''Księżniczka i żaba'' | |- |''Napoleon: Total War'' | |- | |2011 |''Auta 2'' | |- |''Disney Universe'' | |- |''Kubuś i przyjaciele'' | |- |''Małpie opowieści'' | |- |''Miś Uszatek: Przygoda z liczeniem'' | |- |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | |Start International Polska |- | |2012 |''ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif'' |- |''Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch'' |Studio PRL |- |''Fineasz i Ferb: Nowe wynalazki'' | |- |''Księżniczka: Moja bajkowa przygoda'' | |- |''Miś Uszatek: Letnia szkoła matematyki'' | |- |- |2013 |''Samoloty'' | |- | |2014 |''Wargame: Red Dragon'' | |- |''Wiedźmin: Gra przygodowa'' | |- |''Zaginięcie Ethana Cartera'' |Sound Tropez |- | |2015 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | |Studio PRL |- |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Serca z kamienia'' |- | |2016 |''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' |- |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' |Studio PRL, ToStudio |- |''Sébastien Loeb Rally EVO'' | |- |''Silence'' | |- |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | |Studio PRL |- | |2017 |''Battle Chasers: Nightwar'' |- |''Call of Duty: WWII'' |- |''Destiny 2'' |- |''Elex'' |S. C. YANINA |- |''Syberia 3'' | |Studio PRL |- |2018 |''Wojna krwi: Wiedźmińskie opowieści'' |- |2020 |''Cyberpunk 2077'' | |- |} Dystrybuowane polskie wersje |- |1999 |''Atlantis: Zapomniane opowieści'' |AGS |- | |2002 |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia'' |Studio Sonoria |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon’s Blade'' | |- |''Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer'' | |- | |2003 |''Cezar III'' |GMS Records |- |''Faraon: Złota edycja'' |Voiceland |- |2003 |''Shōgun: Total War'' | |- | |2005 |''Cesarz: Narodziny Państwa Środka'' |Studio Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Reklamowych „Armata” |- |''Homeworld 2'' |Amadeusz Studio |- | |2006 |''Empire Earth'' | |- |''Zeus: Pan Olimpu'' |Inigo |- | |2007 |''Hugo: Bohaterowie Sawanny'' | |- |''Hugo: CannonCruise'' | |- |''Hugo: Czarodziejskie zwierciadło'' | |- |''Hugo: Gorączka czarnych diamentów'' | |- |''Hugo: Gwiazdkowa przygoda'' | |- |''Hugo: Magiczna podróż'' | |- |''Hugo: Magiczny napój'' | |- |''Hugo: Siły natury'' | |- |''Hugo: Tajemnice oceanu'' | |- |''Hugo: Tropikalna wyspa'' | |- |''Hugo: Tropikalna wyspa 2'' | |- |''Hugo: Tropikalna wyspa 3'' | |- |''Hugo: Tropikalna wyspa 4'' | |- |''Hugo w kosmosie'' | |- |''Hugo: Wielka ucieczka'' | |- |''Hugo: Zaczarowany dąb'' | |- |''Hugo: Zaklęta kolejka'' | |- | |2008 |''Piorun'' | |- |''WALL·E'' | |- | |2009 |''Postal²'' |Studio Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Reklamowych „Armata” |- |''Postal²: Apocalypse Weekend'' | |- | |2010 |''Alicja w Krainie Czarów'' | |- |''Toy Story 3'' | |- |''Toy Story Mania'' | |- |''TRON: Evolution'' | |- | |2012 |''Diablo III'' |Start International Polska |- |''F1 2012'' |Studio PRL |- |''Painkiller: Hell & Damnation'' | |- | |2013 |''Disney Infinity'' |SDI Media Polska |- |''F1 2013'' |Studio PRL |- |''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' |Start International Polska |- |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' |Studio PRL |- |2015 |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' | |Start International Polska |- |2016 |''Overwatch'' |- | |2019 |''Bee Simulator'' | |- |''Beyond: Two Souls'' (PC) |Studio PRL |- |''Crossroads Inn'' | |- |''Heavy Rain'' (PC) |Studio PRL |} Twórca dubbingu Gry komputerowe |- |2016 |''Silence'' |Tłumaczenie | |- Kategoria:Dystrybutorzy gier komputerowych